I remember everything
by HRL
Summary: Elle se souvenait de tout, absolument tout. L'impact de la balle contre elle, les cris de la foule affolée ainsi que la douleur fulgurante. Mais surtout, elle se souvenait de Castle.  SPOILERS 4x01


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

Ceux qui me connaissent seront surpris de me trouver dans la partie "Castle" de ce site, moi qui avait pourtant juré ma fidélité éternelle aux fics Huddy... Tout le monde fait des erreurs ! Je suis la première surprise à poster quelque chose sur Castle car même si j'aime beaucoup cette série, elle ne m'avait pas encore donné l'envie d'écrire. Je n'ai donc pas l'habitude d'écrire sur ces personnages, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu brouillon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

_**Spoilers :**_ 4x01

_**Prairing :**_ Castle/Beckett

**_D__isclaimers_ :** Rien de m'appartient, et à mon plus grand malheur je ne reçoit pas d'argent pour cette histoire XD

**_Rating_** : K+

**_Résumé_** : Elle se souvenait de tout, absolument tout. L'impact de la balle contre elle, les cris de la foule affolée ainsi que la douleur fulgurante. Mais surtout, elle se souvenait de Castle.

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>« I remember everything. »<strong>

- « Je me souviens de tout. » avait avoué Beckett à son psychologue.

Oui, elle se souvenait de tout, absolument tout. L'impact de la balle entrant dans son organisme, les cris de la foule affolée ainsi que la douleur fulgurante qu'elle avait ressentie et qui lui avait donné envie d'hurler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était figée. Elle était en train de mourir.

Mais elle se rappelait surtout de Castle. La façon dont il s'était jeté sur elle quand il avait compris, pour essayer de la sauver. Son regard terrifié lorsqu'ils avaient atterri au sol et qu'il avait vu qu'elle avait reçu la balle, malgré tout. Ses paroles, d'une voix si douce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu. Et surtout, son « je t'aime » qui l'avait fait regretter de mourir en ne pouvant lui répondre que c'était réciproque. Elle n'avait put laisser couler qu'une unique larme, gage de son émotion, avant de fermer les yeux.

Mais elle n'était pas morte.

La douleur avait finit par l'emporter et il y avait eu ce grand trou noir, ce passage à vide. Elle avait finit par se réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital après ce qui lui avait semblé être un éternel sommeil sans rêve. Et la réalité était venue la frapper de plein fouet. Quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus et elle avait failli mourir.

Castle avait eu raison. Elle avait toujours su, au fond d'elle, qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais elle avait refusé de l'admettre. Elle savait que ceux qui avait tué sa mère tenteraient de la tuer parce qu'elle s'approchait petit à petit de la vérité. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment admit l'éventualité que quelqu'un pourrait lui tirer dessus, qu'elle pourrait mourir avant même d'avoir pu venger sa mère. Elle s'était voilée la face, essayant d'ignorer la réalité et cela l'avait conduite à se prendre une balle et à faire un arrêt cardiaque sur un lit d'hôpital.

Maintenant, elle avait peur. Elle n'avait pas pu regarder la télé pendant plusieurs semaines parce qu'elle paniquait dès qu'elle entendait un bruit de coup de feu. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois en pleurant la nuit, parce qu'elle rêvait sans cesse de l'enterrement de Montgomery. Elle avait tremblé comme jamais lorsque, de retour au travail, on avait pointé une arme sur elle. Et même si désormais, elle arrivait à se contrôler, la peur était toujours là, omniprésente, lui rappelant que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Elle avait toujours peur mais sa hargne et son désir de vengeance étaient plus forts que jamais. Elle voulait à tout prix mettre un terme à cette affaire.

Mais encore une fois, Castle, tel un ange gardien qui veillait sur elle, avait réussit à la convaincre de ne pas se jeter dans l'inconnu les yeux fermés. Il y avait eu raison la dernière fois en lui disant qu'ils allaient essayer de la tuer, alors cette fois, elle avait décidé de l'écouter. Elle prendrait son temps, mais elle finirait par résoudre cette affaire. Ou plutôt, ils finiraient par la résoudre, ensemble, parce qu'elle avait désormais la certitude qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en l'écrivain, et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Elle avait fini par ouvrir les yeux sur sa relation avec Castle. Sa relation avec les hommes en général. Elle avait rompu avec Josh, quelques jours après son réveil, parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'était pas le premier à qui elle avait pensé en sortant du coma. Qu'il ne lui manquait pas vraiment quand il n'était pas auprès d'elle. Elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de lui, et elle savait maintenant que la vie était bien trop courte pour perdre son temps.

Cependant, quand l'écrivain était venu à son chevet et qu'elle avait senti un sentiment de plénitude l'envahir simplement à l'idée de le voir, elle avait prit peur. Elle réalisait que ce n'était pas l'homme qui venait de sortir de la pièce mais plutôt celui qui venait d'y rentrer qui faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. C'était lui qui pourrait la rendre heureuse.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait repoussé au bout de quelques minutes, se rappelant alors soudainement qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour accepter les siens. Elle l'avait fait attendre pendant plusieurs mois mais avait finit par le retrouver, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui. Elle refusait de prendre le risque de le perdre simplement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à assumer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Car elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine. Mais elle n'était pas prête à se lancer dans une relation avec lui. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas qu'une simple histoire, que ce serait sérieux. Parce qu'il était le seul a avoir été présent pour elle aussi souvent depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui. Parce qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne et qu'avec son humour douteux, son sourire hollywoodien, ses théories farfelues et son intelligence, il avait réussi à percer sa carapace, petit à petit. Il s'était approché plus que quiconque de la véritable Kate Beckett, et c'est ce qui l'effrayait par-dessus tout. Elle n'était pas encore prête à laisser tomber le mur qu'elle avait construit autour d'elle et qui la protégeait.

Elle le vit arriver vers elle, deux cafés chauds dans la main comme tous les jours. Arborant ce petit sourire en coin qui creusait de petites rides autour de ses yeux et qui la faisait craquer. Elle lui sourit largement à son tour, touchée qu'après tout ce temps, il continue ses petites attentions envers elle, chaque jour. Elle avait de la chance d'être tombée sur un homme comme lui, et elle était prête à faire des efforts pour laisser tomber sa garde et être avec lui, un jour, quand elle serait prête. Il ne lui restait plus à espérer qu'il l'attende assez longtemps.


End file.
